


The Lawyer and the librarian

by IrIsh_Misfit



Category: Rocco Steele
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:11:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/pseuds/IrIsh_Misfit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is for my very loveyl and very amazing friend Nicki i love ya girl!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nicki’s day was long and stressful she never thought when she agreed to teach the art class at the library she worked at that she wouldn’t have to deal with assholes. Her first class was great it was an afterschool class for kids between the ages of 8-10 and it was wonderful. The kids loved learning, they listened, and was so excited, hey was already doing do well after only one hour class. She figured since the kids class went so well that her next class that was an adult class would have to be easier….hell they were adults right?”

No! Twenty minutes in and three know it all’s later she was wanting to shove paint brushes up their asses.  One guy acted like he knew everything about all forms of art he would try to correct her at every turn at one point she told him to either shut the hell up of get the hell out- that got cheers from the rest of the class.

But there was one good thing about the class, a very handsome guy in the class. She would describe him as a bear of a guy, very handsome, broad, beautiful blue eyes, salt and pepper beard his name was Ty and he was very interested in everything thing she could teach him about art. He was very ice and she couldn’t wait for the next class.

Another good thing about the day was her favorite coffee shop was open. She hurries and gathers her things, saying her good byes, see ya tomorrows and left the library. She loved the little shop it was small and warm, always a different artist siting at a table doing their thing. Every week the shop would display a local artist’s art the barista had ask her many times to bring her art in for him to display. But she never did she loved her art and loved teaching it but she never thought she was good enough to display in public.

She parked in her usual spot and grabbed her bag going into the shop finding her usual spot. The barista came over smiling carrying Nicki’s usual coffee and scone. “Hey Nic how was work?” the young petite blonde guy asks. “Stressful. Never thought teaching art would make me want to pull my hair out.” She shook her head smiling pulling her drawing pad out.

“Oh sweets, I coulda told ya that. I swear people get aggravated over the smallest thing. I think a lot of people need a good fuckin, and they would be a lot happier.” Both looked up when they heard the deep rumble of a laugh coming from the next table over. Both gasp at the gorgeous specimen of a man that was sitting at the table. Big guy but in a good way, salt and pepper hair perfectly groomed, a suit jacket folded over the back of the chair, a light colored blue button up shirt the sleeves pushed up to his elbows chowing off the beautiful tattoos on thick muscled forearms. His dark blue tie hanging loosely around his neck, dark blue suspenders framing a sexy set of shoulders.

“I’m sorry shouldn’t been listening, but I agree: the god of a man says his voice low and gravely his sparkling blue eyes made Nicki’s knees weak if shew wasn’t sitting she would have hit the floor.

“No need to apologize especially if your agreeing” Nicki smiled at him she HAD to get to know this man she didn’t see a ring.

“Well I agree full heartily. Good sex will always make a mad person happy.” He smiles back a smile that lit up the shop showing over perfect teeth.

Nicki was happy when the barista understood the look she threw him as he winked at her and went back to making everyone’s orders.

“I wouldn’t be too happy having all that paper work.” Nicki smirks looking at all the papers scattered all over the man’s table.

“Lawyers job is never done” the guy shrugs.

“Lawyer! That’s impressive” Nicki was always impressed with lawyers and the work they did.

“See I find it an easy job. But teaching that is impressive molding minds….even the minds of assholes.” The guy smiles.

“Well thank you but I’m a Liberian the teaching job is new” she blushed.

“Liberian huh? So you get kids to read even more impressive.” He says getting up out of his seat closing the distance between the two tables. “Mind if I join ya?” he asks nodding at the empty chair.

“Not at all. Here let me mo-”

“These are beautiful! Did you do these?” he asks looking at some of her art work that she had laid out of her drawing pad.

“Ugh yeah thank you” Nicki always got embarrassed when someone told her how beautiful her art was.

“Lord where are my manners. Move myself over here drool all over you and your art and not even introduce myself. Names Rocco” he smiles handing her, her art.

“Names Nicki and thank you, please sit” she smiles gesturing towards the extra seat.

“So lawyer huh whats your specialty?”  She wanted to get the conversation away from her art.

“I work for the LGBTQ community. I help them with their marriage, insurance anything they are declined. I try to help them get what they are entitled too.” He smiles. Nicki heart sank he was gay.

“That’s amazing, you are amazing for doing that.” She didn’t even thing the handsome stranger but she respected him already.

“No not amazing just doing my part for the community. My best friend and his husband had a lot of trouble with their insurance and stuff like that. So while I was in law school I started working under their lawyer and really liked it so I stuck with it.” She could see the pride on his face and good lord it was sexy.

“So what got you wanting to work in the library?” he asks. Nicki was surprised how genuinely interested he seemed to be about her working at the library.

“Pretty simple I really liked to read and love books” Nicki shrugs.

“I used to read a lot but before being in school for so long I think it burned me out.” Rocco says taking a sip of his coffee.

“Oh now you just need to find you a good book” Nicki says.

“Hmmmm maybe your right. Maybe the pretty librarian at the library can suggest one” Rocco smirked.

“Well there is a few librarians there one of them may be able to help you” Nicki says.

“Why would I ask the other librarians when I have you?” Rocco smiled. He as flirting with her maybe she was wrong maybe he wasn’t gay.

“Oh your slick” Nicki smirks.

“Yes I am. So I’m free tomorrow do you work tomorrow?” Rocco asks.

“Yes I do. You come in and we will find you a good book or books to read.” Nicki smiles at him.

“It’s a date. How about 1 o’clock?” Rocco asks.

“I’ll be there” Nicki was happy she hadn’t met anyone like Rocco in a long time.

Nicki puts her stuff in her bag digging through her bag to find her wallet. “Damn” she mumbles.

“Whats the matter?” Rocco asks as he was putting his papers in his briefcase.

“Left my wallet at work” she shakes her head.

“You know what let me take care of it thank you for helping me get back into reading” he smiles throwing money on her table to pay for her coffee and scone.

“Thank you I’ll pay you back tomorrow when you come by the library” Nicki blushes.

“I’ll see ya tomorrow Nicki” Rocco says as he leaves the shop.

Nicki watches as he gets in his very nice car and drives off. She couldn’t hide the smile that covered her face as he goes to her car excited about the next day.

 


	2. Third Dates

Nicki hurries into the library, she couldn’t believe she was this nervous and excited about Rocco coming to the library. She felt like a teenager. She kept herself busy helping patrons, and finding herself some books to take home, great thing about being head librarian - first pick of the new books. She had herself a pretty good pile going when she looked up at the clock he should be there any minute.

“Hey Nic there is a very attractive man here asking for you.” One of the other librarians smiles standing in her office doorway.

“Okay thank you.” Nicki smiled the other librarian leaves, leaving Nicki alone to calm her nerves before going out to meet Rocco.

“There she is. Hi, come bearing gifts.” Rocco smiles holding up the picnic basket.

“Oh you didn’t have to do that.” She smiles she couldn’t believe he had brought lunch for her.

“Is there any place we can go sit maybe eat before we look for books?” Rocco asks.

“Um yeah, its nice out we can go sit in the courtyard.” Nicki answers, nodding towards the door. Nicki takes him out to the back of the library where the courtyard was at, it was one of her favorite places, and they find a place under one of the big trees and sit.

“Okay so I didn’t know what you liked so I stopped at the café and asked and this is what they gave me.” He smiles, opening the basket handing her out her favorite sandwich and muffin from the café.

“Thank you but you really didn’t have to do this.” Nicki blushes.

“I wanted too, I wanted to talk to you get to know you a bit better. I haven’t met a woman like you in a long time usually when I say I’m a lawyer all they care about is money, you was the first person to ask me about what I was actually a lawyer for.” Rocco says.

“I want to get to know you better too. And I make my own money.” She smiles.

“See I like that you are your own person, you can take care of yourself I really like that.” Rocco smiles opening his sandwich.

“Good because I can take care of myself.” Nicki smiles.

“So how long have you worked here at the library?” Rocco asks.

“Oh lord um 10 years a few years ago I become the head librarian and a few days ago I started teaching the art class.” Nicki tells him.

“That is impressive.” Rocco smiles between bites of his food.

“Impressive you’re a lawyer and you think I’m impressive.” Nicki chuckles.

“Yeah I find molding children’s minds very impressive. I remember being a kid and love going to the library and the librarian helping me learn what kinda stories I like. I would go and sit and read all the time, so yes I’m very impressed with that.” Rocco says smiling.

“Well thank you. I’m glad I can help you get back into reading.” Nicki smiles.

“So you teach the art class here too?” Rocco asks

“Yeah It each a kids class and an adult class.” Nicki answers drinking her coffee.

“Yeah my friend says you’re a very good teacher, he loves your class.” Rocco says.

“Oh God I hope your friend wasn’t the one I was bitching about at the café “Nicki blushes hiding her face.

“No, Oh no um Ty. Ty is my friend actually.” Rocco smiles.

“Oh yeah, Ty yes he’s really good in class, sweet guy. I like having him in class.” Nicki says, she couldn’t believe that the two sexy men she had met in the last week were friends.

“Yeah he loves your class, also I think he like you a bit.” Rocco smiles.

“Well he’s a great buy.” Nicki smiles.

“Yeah he is but I told him, I really like you so I was wondering if I could get your number maybe text you.” Rocco asks putting their trash in the picnic basket.

“Yeah that would be nice actually.” Nicki says she couldn’t believe that he was interested in her.

“Um your number.” Rocco smiles pulling her out of her state of nonbelieving.

“Oh yeah, sorry, your phone.” Nicki miles surprised that he didn’t have a password. “Hold on you don’t have a password on your phone?” Nicki says

“Aint got nothing to hide.” Rocco shrugs.

Nicki really liked this guy, she couldn’t hide her smiles as she adds her number to his phone. “What’s that beautiful smile about?” Rocco asks. “Ah just I really like you, never met anyone like you before is all.” She answers handing him his phone back.

“I’ve never met anyone like you before either.” Rocco smirks taking his phone. “You ready to go get some books? I have a few already laid out for you.” Nicki smiles standing up from her spot under the tree.

“Yeah let’s go I have been looking forwards to this all day and actually kind of embarrassed to admit this I was actually too excited last night about seeing you and the books I couldn’t sleep.” Rocco admits a bit of a blush on his face.

“Really that’s honestly the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me.” Nicki’s face was as red as a firetruck.

“Well you have me as giddy as a school girl and I’m not ashamed to admit it.” Rocco tells her. “Come one lets go get me some books.” Rocco smiles offering his hand out to her his smile getting bigger when she takes it.

They walk back into the library, all of her coworkers scattering from the door, they must have been watching them. “I have the books, I picked out in my office if you wanna follow me back.” Nicki says biting back a laugh at her friend Anna who was wiggling her eyebrows at Rocco.

“Here they are. I got a little bit of everything, um a biography of one of my all-time favorite artist its really good.” She blushes. “The first book of a detective series that I just read and loved, thought you may like it and this book a love story.” She says handing the books to him. Rocco looks through the books, reading the inner flap reading what the books was about. “Let me tell you something you are amazing at your job. I seriously cannot wait to read these books.” Rocco smiles at her.

“Thank you. I take a lot of pride in being able to pick out books for my patrons.” Nicki was happy she read him right. “Would you like to check these out or look for some more?” Nicki asks. “I’m gonna go and check these out. I have to get home and get ready or a date.” Rocco says. Nicki’s heart shattered with that last sentence. “Oh no don’t look so sad. I meant our date I as going to ask you out on a proper date maybe going to a restaurant or even my house for dinner.” Rocco says putting the books down on her desk gently placing his hands on her arms.

“Did I really look that sad? Oh that was embarrassing.” Nicki blushes hiding her face in her hands. “It was cute, so is that a yes?” Rocco smiles. “Yes it was a yes.” She answers removing her hands.

“Great so a restaurant or my place?” Rocco asks.

“Your place I have never had a man cook me dinner.” Nicki smiles.

“Well I hope it’s good. Okay does six sound good to you?” Rocco asks. “Sounds perfect.” She smiles slowly leaning up on her tip toes pressing her lips to his gorgeous lips.

“Damn.” He breathes.

“Yeah.” She says kissing him again. “So I’ll see ya at six. I need your address.” Nicki smiles. Rocco writes down his address, handing her the paper leaning in and kissing her again before gathering up her books and leaving Nicki’s office.

“Damn.” Nicki smiles sitting down in her seat, she laughs as she hears Anna coming down the hallway.

“So what happen?” Nicki could tell she was very excited to hear about how it all went.

“He’s cooking dinner for me tonight at his place.” Nicki answers.

“You like him a lot, I can tell.” Ana says sitting down across from Nicki.

“Yeah, I really do, he’s nothing like any man I’ve met before.” Nicki tells her. “So are you sleeping with him tonight?” Anna winks. “No I just met him this is our first official date, well second if you count earlier.” Nicki says. “Yeah I count earlier so second date.” Anna smiles. “I’m not sleeping with him.” Nicki laughs.

“Yeah. Yeah he’s so cute though.” Anna smiles. “He is isn’t he? Lord he is.” Nicki shakes her head. “Yeah he is, so behave. If you want you can leave early. I’ll finish your task for today I’m already done and I have to stay all day anyways.” Anna offers. “Thank you so much. I need to so some stuff before my date.” Nicki loved her best friend, she always knew what she needed and when, it was like she could read her mind, “You’re the best.” Nicki hugs Anna, before picking up her purse. “Um I know you said it won’t happen, but if you do you better call me and tell me every detail. And be safe.” Ana smiles. “Yeah I hear ya.” Nicki rolls her eyes hugging Anna again before leaving her office.

She had a few things she needed to do before going home and getting ready for her date.  She had to stop at the store and get some stuff for home and some stuff for her date. She goes to the store and gets the household items she needed and a bottle of wine to take with her to Rocco’s. She was leaving the store when she stops at the condom section, she knew she wasn’t going to sleep with him this soon, but it was good to be prepared.

She pays for her stuff and ad goes home so she would get ready for her date which she was excited about. She goes through ever outfit she had finally settling on one, she sets on the edge of her bed trying to calm her nerves, she hadn’t been on a date in a very long time and even longer with a man that she was this interested in. Finally settling her nerves she leaves the bedroom and gathers up the wine, and her purse which now held the condoms, and the other books she had that she thought he may like and she heads for her car. She puts his address in her GPS and heads to his house.

When she pulls up to his house, it was very beautiful house and very big but it fit him it looked homey and warm and she couldn’t wait to see the inside. She takes a few deep breaths calming herself again and gets out of her car. Nicki rings the door bell and waits for he most perfect man she had ever met.

“Hi. You look beautiful.” Rocco smiles taking the stuff in her arms leaning down kissing her.

“Me, did you look in the mirror tonight?” Nicki says, he was dressed very simple in a plain black t-shirt and nice fitting jeans but he was the most handsome thing she had ever seen.

“My ego is gonna get bigger and bigger the more we hang out,” he laughs as stepping out of the way for her to enter his home, which was warm and very inviting.

“It smells amazing in here,” Nicki turns back looking at Rocco.

“Thank you. Darn woman not only are you good at picking books, your good at picking wine, this is my favorite.” Rocco says sitting the wine on the counter.

“Well you got great taste in books and wine, because it’s my favorite too.” Nicki smiles.

“I got good taste in women too,” he smiles hugging her. “So what else did you bring me?”

Nicki blushes shaking his head, “I brought you some more books from my collection that I thought you may enjoy,” she smiles getting the books out of her bag and hands them too him.

“Thank you. Dinner is ready, the table is set and the wine is chilled so it’s all ready when you are,” Rocco smiles.

“I need to wash up before we eat,” Nicki says.

“Of course, right down there the third door on your right.” Rocco tells her. Nicki smiles, before going to the where Rocco had told her the bathroom was. Nicki slips into the biggest bathroom she had ever been in and goes to the sink, she washes her hands before touching up her lipstick and spraying on some more perfume, she straightens her shirt before leaving, and heading back to the dining room.

She walks back into the dining room to find Rocco with his nose buried in one of the books she had brought with her. “Sorry to interrupt,” Nicki smirks stopping at the table. “Oh sorry this one is already so good,” Rocco smiles standing up placing the book on the counter.

“Please sit. Would you like some wine?” Rocco asks picking up the two wine glasses. “Yes please,” Nicki smiles taking the wine from him. “So I made chicken piccata, I hope you like it,” Rocco says, serving her, her food. “It smells amazing,” Nicki says taking the plate from him.

Rocco sits down in the chair beside her, offering her a dish with rolls. The two eat the amazing meal that he had cooked. It was some of the best conversation that she had ever had with a man. She laughed, he was so smart, and funny and he made her as if nothing in the world mattered but her, she had never had that before, and she wanted it and wanted it with him.

“Lord look at how late it is.” Rocco says looking down at his watch. “I have kept you out all night,” he laughs. Nicki looks at her watch it was 3 A.M she had been there almost ten hours and it didn’t feel like it, she was talking and laughing….drinking and had completely forgot the time. “It is late,” she says going to get up from the couch.

“Um this may be a bit forward, please don’t take this the wrong way, but if you would like you can spend the night here we both drank. I mean I have the couch, and four extra bedrooms, and mine bed of course.” Rocco offers.

“Thank you, um I think I may take you up on that offer, can’t drive and don’t really feel like taking a cab all the way home. I really appreciate it.” Nicki smiles.

“No problem. No problem at all.” Rocco smiles back, leaning over kissing her. “Where would you like to sleep?” Rocco asks his forehead against hers. “Um….your bed sounds nice. But no sex…..it only being the second date and all,” she smirks. “Wouldn’t have thought about it love. I mean just for future knowledge what is you date number?” he asks standing up pulling her with him. “Depends on how well the dates go,” she was flirting with him she wanted to have sex with him she wanted him NOW but she would wait. “Okay so based on our dates?” Rocco asks pulling her into her arms. “Three,” Nicki shrugs he face a light shade of pink. “Mmmm very nice to know,” Rocco licks his lips bending down kissing her before taking her hand and leading her up the stairs in into his room.

“This room is beautiful, your whole house is beautiful,” his room was a light grey with dark wood furniture and it was huge. “Thank you very much, it took me a long time to get it exactly how I wanted it,” he says going to his dresser. “Well I know now who to go to when I get my house, who I want to decorate,” she smiles. “Just give me a call. Um here is one of my shirts, and a pair of my sweats but the sweats are going to be way too big on you, they won’t stay up but you can try em,” he smiles handing them to her. “The shirt will be long enough to cover everything.” Nicki smirks taking the shirt and leaving the sweats on bed, going to the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom.

Nicki was nervous and happy, and really comfortable which surprised her that she was so comfortable with a man that she had known only a week, but she felt at home with him like he would keep her safe. She takes her phone out of her pocket and text Anna, telling her she was staying with Rocco and not to worry. She turns her phone off and hurries and changes she was right the t-shirt was plenty long enough she wouldn’t need the sweat pants. She gathers up her folded clothes and leaves the bathroom.

“Damn.” Rocco was staring at her as she walked up to the bed. “Sorry I just……I seriously have never seen someone look so good in nothing but a t-shirt. Lord,” he shakes his head. “Thank you.” Nicki blushes. “I’m gonna go change, um I usually sleep on the right side but either side I’m okay with.” Rocco says.” Actually, that’s perfect I usually sleep on the left side.” Nicki smiles. Rocco mumbles something about her being perfect as he walked to the bathroom, Nicki just smiled and climbed up in his bed which was heavenly she had never been in such a soft bed and she never wanted to leave it.

“Damn,” Nicki whispers to herself as Rocco comes out of the bathroom in a black wife beater shirt and sleep pants, his arms looked like the belonged to some kinda Greek God, she hoped she could keep your three date rule the whole night. He flips the lights off and makes his way to the bed

Rocco smiled at her as he climbed in the bed beside her. “Okay I’m think I may steal your bed when I leave,” Nicki jokes. “Well the shirt is plenty big enough on ya, you could just hide it under the shirt.” Rocco laughs scooting down in the bed. “Ah good idea,” she laughs scooting down beside him. “Goodnight pretty lady,” he smiles leaning over kissing her. “Goodnight. “It’s okay if you snuggles me,” she leans over and whispers in his ear, she could see the huge smile that came across his face even in the dark room. “Well get in here then,” he smiles moving his arm under her head as she snuggles into his chest under his arm……this was her spot she knew this was her spot, she fit so well in her spot.  It didn’t take long for Nicki to fall asleep snuggles in his chest.

The next morning Nicki wakes up alone, she was well rested, she hasn’t slept that good in a very long time. She stretched her body snuggling deeper into the bed smelling his laundry soap on his pillow she even loved that smell, so much so she was going to ask what kind it was. She was happy, she wanted to be with this man, and she wanted to spend time with him. She smiles to herself and decides to get out of the bed, the sun was shining through the window, she would sell food and more importantly coffee.

She throws the covers band and gets out of his bed she loved his bed she wanted to spend more time in that bed she thought to herself as she made the bed up. She throws her hair up in a ponytail and leaves his bedroom and follows the smell of coffee to the kitchen. When she walked into she was greeted with a sight that she never wanted to forget, one she wanted to see again. Rocco in his pjs a pair of black rim glasses, coffee in one hand book in the other if he had a camera she would have taken a picrate of him

“Good morning handsome.” She smiles walking closer to him. “Good morning pretty lady. How’d you sleep?” he asks pulling her into a hug.

“Amazing, best sleep I have had in a very long time.” She answers kissing him. “Good, I’m glad you slept well. I made some breakfast; eggs, pancakes, and toast would you like to join me?” he asks stepping towards the stove. “Yes please, and coffee black please.” Nicki says sitting down at the table. “Coming right up.” Rocco makes them both a plate and pours them both a cup of coffee and sits down at the table sliding her the plate and coffee.

“Thank you, smells amazing.” Nicki smiles taking a bite of her food. “Your welcome. I like cooking, especially for people I like,” he smiles. “Can I ask you a question?” Rocco asks laying his fork down. “Of course.” Nicki answers. “Um this….us are we dating?” he asks. “Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?” she smiles. “Yeah, I guess I am,” Rocco says.  “Of course, I’ll be your girlfriend. Can I ask you a question?” Nicki smiles leaning in toward him.

“Yes my girlfriend you can,” Rocco smiles. “Do you like breakfast dates, because I love breakfast dates and this one is a great one so far?” Nicki smirks. “I do like breakfast dates and I agree this one is going great,” he smirks leaning in a bit closer kissing her.

“Yea third dates are great.” Nicki winks, hoping he got what she was saying. “Yes they are,” he smirks pulling her out of her chair picking her up. She squeals wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around her neck, he was perfect.

“I was hoping you got what I was saying, you’re so smart” she smiles leaning down kissing his neck. “Thanks law school helps in that department,” Rocco teases, opening the door to his bedroom.  Rocco lays her on the bed, pushing his pj pants off before crawling onto the bed with her, holding himself up as she pulls him down to kiss him, running her hands under his shirt she could feel that his body matched his arms like he was some sorta Greek God. Nicki pulls his shirt over his head, “damn that’s nice,” Nicki smiles running her hands over his chest and stomach. “Thanks” he smiles, freeing her hair from the rubber band, burying his face in her neck kissing her neck his hands running under his shirt she was wearing as a gown.

“You can take it off,” she smiles looking up at him, the smile on his face lit up the entire room, and made her very happy. Rocco runs his hands up her sides before moving his hands to the hem of the shirt, and pulling it up over her head. “Beautiful. So Beautiful.” Rocco sits up on his haunches to look down at his girlfriend, the woman he met and never wanted to be away from ever again, if he could he would have her move in with him.

He runs his hands up her legs, her skin was flawless and so beautiful. “I want you so bad,” he moans in her ear, his hard cock pressing against her hip. “I can tell,” Nicki smiles, slipping her hand into his boxer briefs that he looked so good in. “Fuck your huge,” she gasps, before starting to laugh. “Okay um gotta say I have never had any of my sex partners laugh at my size.” Rocco says.

“Oh shit sorry no babe um….I got condoms just in case…..and well they won’t fit.” She laughs rubbing his very thick cock. Rocco laughs, leaning down kissing her “you are amazing,” he says. “Okay my sexy man get em off,” she smiles as she moves to push his boxer briefs off his hips, she wanted to see him.

“Son-of-a-bitch, I have never said this before but your cock is beautiful,” Nicki smiles trying to wrap her hand around his cock…trying, her fingers couldn’t touch. “Thank you babe,” Rocco smiles running his hands up her back unhooking her bra, pulling it off of her shoulders. “Fuck,” Rocco growls kissing her chest sucking on one nipple as he rolls the other between his fingers his cock spurting precome when she moans and arches her back.

Rocco reluctantly pulls away from her, reaching over to his night stand getting a condom, sitting up and rolling it on as she pulls her panties off tossing them to them floor. “I swear, I’m so happy I stuck my nose into your conversation at the café,” Rocco smiles pulling her to him. “Me too,” Nicki moans feeling the very thick head of his cock pushing into her. She had never felt so full in her life and she finally knew what she was missing, she never wanted to let this go. She was keeping him.

“Fuck” Nicki gasps her eyes closed, it hurt a bit but fuck was it worth it. “You okay babe?” Rocco asks, stilling himself. “Yeah I’m good, just hold still please, you’re really big,” she smiles running her hand down his back, then back up pulling him into a kiss. “Okay move,” she says against his lips.

Rocco starts moving slow, not wanting to hurt her, he loved feeling her hands tight on his arms, he didn’t even care if she left marks he was proud of having her he was proud of caring her marks of love. “My God you’re fuckin amazing,” Nicki moans her hands now on his hips kissing him.

“Fuck babe,” Rocco moans kissing her chest sucking a hickey on her breast. “Fuck I’m so close,” Nicki was surprised feeling the heat grow in the bottom of her belly this son she had never had any man do this to her this fast and she was excited. One deep thrust and it surprised them both when she was cumming hard, tightening around him, her body tightening her eyes closed her vision went white and her breath went shallow.

“Fuck babe….fuck fuck ….FUCK,” Rocco bites down on her shoulder cumming much sooner then he would have liked but feeling her tight heat get tighter around him was mind blowing and he had never had that before.

“Son-of-a-bitch that was the best sex I have ever had,” he groans flopping down beside her throwing the tied condom in the trash can. “Your telling me, I’m glad it’s Saturday and I aint got to work tomorrow. I will be super sore tomorrow,” she smiles rolling into his arm. He laughs leaning down kissing her on the top of the head. “After out nap you wanna go get breakfast since what I cooked is now cold?” Rocco asks.

“Sounds good,” she answers pulling the over up covering them both up. And once again for the second time in a long time she fell asleep with her mind at ease she was happy and never wanted this to end.


End file.
